


After-Dark Games

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Bernadetta and Dorothea are in quite the unconventional relationship—and they find an equally unconventional method to be intimate with one another for the first time.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Bernadetta von Varley, Dorothea Arnault/Manuela Casagranda/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Commissions [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	After-Dark Games

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission! Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

They agreed it was better to do it at night. Although the war was over, the monastery was still bustling with life, and what Dorothea wanted to do wasn’t very Goddess-like. In Bernadetta’s opinion, Dorothea’s idea was so unbearably lewd that it shouldn’t even be done after dark. Perhaps it was Bernadetta’s fault for even bringing up their bedroom life, or lack thereof, in the first place.

“It’d be a lot easier to do it if I was alone in my room,” Bernadetta had said.

It was a joke.  _ Obviously _ it was a joke. However, Dorothea had a tendency to take jokes seriously—not because the joke went over her head, but because she lived such an outrageous life that jokes were reality for her. “That can be arranged,” she had replied.

Bernadetta couldn’t bring herself to say no to Dorothea, mostly due to the nature of their relationship. Dorothea was already married to Manuela. Their relationship was something new for Bernadetta to witness; growing up, she’d never expected to see two women so in love with each other, let alone women that were fine with their partner seeking pleasure elsewhere.

Dorothea had first approached her when the war ended, asking Bernadetta what she thought of her. It was difficult to answer a question like that on the spot, but Bernadetta could do nothing but tell the truth: Dorothea was nice, and pretty, and Bernadetta was happy that they were friends. Bernadetta thought the conversation might have ended there, but Dorothea had more to say.

“I think the same about you, Bern. We could be more than friends, if you wanted.”

After a few worried moments where poor Bernie thought Dorothea was trying to cheat on Manuela (“I couldn’t possibly do something like  _ that, _ Dorothea!”), Bernadetta came to realize what Dorothea wanted. She wanted Bernadetta’s companionship as much as she wanted Manuela’s, and in much the same way. She wanted to love her, to kiss her, to hold hands and enjoy each other’s company, much like any other couple. The concept was foreign, but Bernadetta found it hard to turn someone like Dorothea down.

As much as Dorothea tried to convince Bernadetta of her importance, Bernie couldn’t help feeling like she was playing second fiddle to Manuela. Manuela was older, and she wasn’t shy about the more intimate side of a relationship. Neither was Dorothea. Meanwhile, Bernadetta could barely bring herself to get naked in front of  _ herself, _ let alone Dorothea.

Lingering insecurities aside, Bernadetta did have another motive for going along with Dorothea’s plan: she just  _ wanted _ it. It was nerve-wracking, almost  _ horrifying, _ to sit in her room and wait for Dorothea to approach her door, but beneath any fear she had was excitement. Dorothea had made it clear what was going to happen: on one side of the door, Manuela would be touching Dorothea, and on the other side, Bernadetta would be touching herself. She would listen to whatever Dorothea had to say, whatever fantasies she’d make up, and get off to it.

Even just  _ thinking _ about it made Bernadetta eager to begin. It was a weird situation to be in, but she got used to it more quickly than she’d anticipated. Minutes before their appointed time, Berndetta was sitting with her back to her door, legs squeezed together to stave off her arousal. She had plenty of concerns; what if Manuela and Dorothea got caught? What if Bernadetta couldn’t do what Dorothea wanted her to?

Soon, she had no time to worry. Dorothea didn’t knock; she knew how easily Bernadetta was startled. Instead, she gently said, “Bern? You haven’t fallen asleep, have you?”

Bernadetta, for a moment, wondered if she should say she’d fallen asleep, just to avoid the stress. Instead, she said, “No. I’m awake.”

“Okay. Me and Manuela are here, if you’re ready.”

“I...” Bernadetta shut her eyes. “I think I’m ready.”

“It’ll be alright, Bernadetta.” Manuela’s voice came next. Bernadetta certainly wasn’t as close to her as she was with Dorothea, but Manuela was always kind to her. Her presence was a little anxiety-inducing, though. “Just do what Dorothea says, and everything will be alright.”

“Tell me what you’re wearing now, Bern.”

“I-I, um...I changed into a nightgown before you came. It’s p-purple, and...I’m wearing black panties beneath it.”

Dorothea hummed, sounding clear even through the thick wood of the door. “I see. Would you like to take your panties off?”

Was it a command, or a genuine question? Bernadetta didn’t know, but she decided to take them off either way. They were feeling a little too stifling; she was getting warm and rather wet down there. For a second, Bernadetta imagined Dorothea, seated between her legs and removing them herself.

_ Maybe this won’t be so bad... _

“Okay. They’re off.” Bernadetta left her panties in a crumpled ball beside her, spreading her legs a bit. “What now?”

“Now, imagine this, exactly as I say it,” Dorothea said. Her tone was definitely commanding that time. “I’m right in front of you. You’re sitting down, right? I’m standing above you. First, I remove my dress. Then, I get on my knees. I take your cheeks into my hands, and I kiss you...” Bernadetta’s breath hitched when she heard the soft smacking of lips, the quietest moan—was that Manuela? And Dorothea? Kissing? It didn’t worry Bernadetta too much. She’d kissed Dorothea plenty of times. That part wasn’t as scary. “Kissing isn’t enough, though. I put my hands on your thighs, pushing up your nightgown, just to feel you. I’ve always wanted to.”

Bernie put her own hands, bitten nails and all, on her thighs. They were nowhere near as soft as Dorothea’s, but when she just  _ imagined _ it, it almost felt like it was real. “It feels nice,” Bernadetta whispered.

“I want you to feel something nice, too. It’s okay to touch me. Would you like to?”

“Please,” Bernadetta blurted out.

“I’m going to take my bra off for you, first.” Through the door, Bernadetta heard a piece of fabric hit the floor. Bernadetta bit into her knuckles. If Dorothea and Manuela were to get caught, it would certainly be all her fault, but...how could she ask Dorothea to stop? “Think about me, now, Bern. Think about what my breasts look like, how they feel. My nipples are so hard...I really need you to touch them.”

Bernadetta tried to imagine it, and without much work, she’d formed a picture in her head again. Dorothea had not-so-subtly told her about a rather intimate piercing her and Manuela had gotten together, and Bernadetta had no trouble imagining a shiny silver bar running through each of Dorothea’s nipples.

“I’ll touch them,” Bernadetta said, embarrassed by the sound of her own voice. “I, um...I want to roll them between my fingers.”

“They’re—oh!” The sudden increase in volume told Bernadetta exactly what Manuela was doing: putting her talented hands on Dorothea’s chest, touching her only as a lover could. Bernadetta closed her eyes and sucked in air through her teeth, imagining her fingers on Dorothea’s nipples instead. Gently twisting, pulling, playing with her piercings. Enthralled, Bernie pulled her nightgown over her head to toy with her own nipples. “They’re so sensitive, Bern. Goddess, I’m getting so wet.”

Was she? Bernadetta couldn’t imagine that one, not as clearly as the other visions she’d conjured. It was too much to think of Dorothea, legs spread, pussy glistening with excitement. She was liable to pass out if she thought about it too hard. “Can I touch you there?”

“Tell me what you want to do to me,” Dorothea insisted.

She was putting the ball in Bernadetta’s court. It was hard to do, but she wanted Dorothea to continue, so she had no choice to say what Dorothea wanted. “I want to put my fingers inside. Please, Dorothea...?”

“Oh, Bernadetta.” Dorothea sounded relieved, almost. Had Manuela done as Bernie said? The excitement in Dorothea’s voice seemed to imply she did. “You feel so good.  _ So _ good. Touch yourself, too. I want you to feel it.”

Bernadetta thought she’d never ask. This part, she was familiar with. Although she’d never admit it, she’d touched herself to the thought of Dorothea many times, and she was happy to replicate it for her new lover’s amusement. She pressed her middle and ring finger into her cunt, tensing only for a second before relaxing into the door and relishing the feeling. “T-talk to me more, please,” Bernadetta said. She needed to have Dorothea’s voice to spur her on, or else her own shame would quickly do her in.

“I want you to be rough with me,” Dorothea said. “Y-you don’t have to be shy with me. Make me really feel it, okay?”

_ Make her feel it? _ Bernadetta wanted to feel it, too. The sound of Manuela’s fingers in Dorothea became audible. It was a soft, fleshy, wet sound that made the hairs on the back of Bernadetta’s neck stand up. She began to do the same thing to herself, giving herself another finger. She felt a small pinch of pain as she adjusted around her own fingers, but once it passed, she wanted nothing more to fuck herself hard, to make herself  _ feel _ it.

“I want you to feel it. I want you to feel good,” Bernadetta moaned. It was hard to fathom the words she was saying, but she meant them. Finally, the image of Dorothea before her came clear: Bernadetta was starting to see the face that Dorothea would be making as she was touched, the flush spreading on her cheeks and the peaks of her breasts. Bernadetta wanted to kiss her on her cheeks, her neck, wanted to kiss every bare patch of skin that she could find.

“Don’t worry, it feels good, so good. Don’t stop.”

Even though Bernadetta knew it was Manuela that Dorothea was really referring to, not a single part of her felt nervous or slighted. Her vivid imagination was kicking in, and she was easily spurred on by it. She thought of Dorothea, on her back, coating Bernadetta’s fingers with her slick; she thought of leaning over and taking Dorothea’s pierced nipple into her mouth, lovingly caressing it with her lips and her tongue. 

Oh, how Dorothea would cry out for her. In Bernadetta’s mind, the moans she let out for Manuela didn’t compare. As Bernadetta fingered herself faster, getting more intense as Dorothea’s whimpers of joy got louder, she fell deeper into her fantasy. She could almost  _ feel _ Dorothea laying in front of her, getting hotter beneath her finger tips.

“Bernadetta, I’m going to cum for you, okay? Keep touching yourself, keep touching me,” Dorothea said, with a brand new sort of desperation in her voice. Bernadetta wanted to see her face so badly. Instead, she made it up in her mind. Lidded eyes and pink, kissed lips, perhaps the smallest hint of a smile on her face as Bernadetta brought her to completion.

Bernadetta rarely swore, but the mere idea of Dorothea writhing before her drew one from her lips as she orgasmed on her own fingers. Dorothea tried to quiet herself, muffling herself with something. Had Manuela placed a hand over her mouth, or was Dorothea biting her own lip? Bernadetta even imagined something as small as that, riding her hand excitedly. Her body felt hotter than ever before, her legs were clenching involuntarily around her wrist, as if to make sure she’d never stop. Sure, she’d experienced an orgasm before, but nothing like the one she had with Dorothea on the other side of the door.

Blissed out with happiness, Bernadetta murmured Dorothea’s name, over and over again, like a madwoman. Bernie hoped Dorothea could hear her shaky, muted voice, and she hoped it made Dorothea’s heart race like hers did.

“Dorothea,” Bernadetta sighed, letting her head fall backwards to rest against the door. Her legs finally went slack, and she came back down into her body. “Oh, Goddess, I...I made such a mess!”

Dorothea and Manuela both giggled in unison through the door, but Bernadetta hardly found anything funny. In the moment, it was hard to be bashful, but once they were finished, Bernadetta couldn’t help realizing how ridiculous she felt.

And, of course, Dorothea was there to reassure her.

“You did great, Bernadetta. That was amazing. Really,” Dorothea said. Her tone was back to normal. Quite the shocking change from the mewling, pleading timbre she’d adopted moments earlier. “How did it feel? Good?”

“Yeah, it was okay. N-no, it was good. I liked it.” Bernadetta couldn’t stop the words that came out of her mouth next, even if she was unsure of what would happen after she said them. “I hope I can...do it to you for real, next time.”

There was a brief silence on the other end of the door, so thick that you could cut it with a knife. As soon as Bernadetta thought they’d left without her noticing, Dorothea said, “I hope so, too, Bern.”

“Y-yeah,” Bernadetta said. The smile that grew over her face surely looked stupidly large, but she didn’t even care. Dorothea  _ wanted _ her. And, beyond all belief, Bernadetta touched herself, mere inches away from Dorothea.

“We’ll leave you to get cleaned up, okay? We can’t risk staying out here too much longer,” Dorothea said. “You did good tonight. I love you, so much!”

“Right, that’s...you’re right. I love you too. And, um...thank you, Dorothea,” Bernadetta said. Ah, it’d be wrong to leave Manuela out, wouldn’t it? “You too, Manuela.”

“My pleasure, dear.” Goddess. Dorothea was flirtatious and all, but Manuela’s voice had a sweetness to it that made Bernadetta shudder.

She heard their footsteps getting further away, after a shuffle of fabric to get Dorothea’s clothes back on. Bernadetta sat alone in her room, like always, but something felt different. It was like she felt a presence—or was that just the heightened senses, the prickling of her skin?

_ I hope so, too, Bern. _

Hearing those words, Bernadetta definitely felt proud. She’d done well. Dorothea had even said so. Next time, she’d be a little bit stronger. Next time, she’d have the privilege of touching Dorothea and looking at her in the eye.

Exhausted, she crawled into bed, snuggling up to her teddy bear with glee. Soon enough, it would be Dorothea in her bed, holding her close and singing her to sleep...


End file.
